


Lost

by thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)



Series: Infamous [10]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Cute, Flirting, Fluff, Genetic Disorders & Abnormalities, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Sequel, Theft, lying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 11:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11989047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem
Summary: "It must be lost."





	Lost

"So, what do you wanna do?" He asks, flipping idly through the tv as Jack floats above the couch.

 

Jack smiles, looking down at Mark. "The thing I want to do is unavailable right now, so I'll let you pick."

 

"Wh-oh, _hey!_ " Mark yells, pulling a pillow over his crotch with a blush. "No more hitting on me!"

 

"I didn't lay a finger on ya." He laughs, then groans in boredom. "But you better find somethin' fun to do before I start goin' around fuckin' shit up again."

 

"You just _offered_ to fuck something up."

 

"And down. Don't forget down." Jack laughs, planting his feet on the ground now. "Is there anything in town to do?"

 

"Um...movies, food, shopping?"

 

"I could stand a new wardrobe." He muses, airing out his sweater. "It's swelterin' here."

 

"You're a magical being, you can't spawn clothes?"

 

"I'm not _magical._ I'm genetically altered."

 

"The difference is...?"

 

"I'm not a fictional character."

 

Mark just shrugs, grabbing his keys from the coffee table and stretching. "Clothes it is."

 

"Yay fer clothes! Oooh, m'gonna buy some shorts!"

 

"Let me guess, are they going to have a stupid pattern on them?"

 

"Hey! Don't hate on the geometric shorts!"

 

"Mmmhm." Mark says idly, moving pillows around. "Fuck, where's my phone?"

 

"Uh...probably in yer bedroom where you left it?"

 

He frowns, then remembers it's on his nightstand. "Right. Be right back."

 

While Mark goes upstairs, Jack laughs to himself as he throws Mark's phone into the air, catching it simultaneously.

 

"It's not up here!"

 

"Keep lookin'!"

 

After a few more sounds of rustling, he hears the thumping of Mark's feet coming down the stairs with a frustrated look on his face. "Where is it."

 

"I don't have yer phone!" Jack laughs, securing it in his back pocket.

 

"You have to! It was upstairs last time I saw it!"

 

"How does that mean I have it?"

 

"BECAUSE YOU WERE THE ONLY OTHER PERSON IN MY-" He pauses, blushing as Jack raises an eyebrow. "Nevermind. I'll just get another one." He sighs, walking out the door ahead of Jack, who places the phone in the mirror drawer next to the front door.

 

"Yeup...it's probably lost."

 

 

 


End file.
